Rival
by Rameen
Summary: Naruto dan Hinata adalah dua orang yang selalu bersaing baik dalam hal pelajaran, prestasi, kerja, bahkan sampai pacar. Dan saat keduanya di tinggal pacar secara bersamaan, Tenten datang mengajukan usul yang… / "Mustahil!" / Au - NaruHina fic oneshot


Summary : Naruto dan Hinata adalah dua orang yang selalu bersaing baik dalam hal pelajaran, prestasi, kerja, bahkan sampai pacar. Dan saat keduanya di tinggal pacar secara bersamaan, Tenten datang mengajukan usul yang… / "Mustahil!" / Au - NaruHina fic oneshot

.

.

.

Hyuuga Hinata : Peringkat 13

Uzumaki Naruto : Peringkat 14

Lavender itu melirik senang, bibirnya menampilkan senyum mengejek pada pemuda di sampingnya yang memasang wajah kesal dan kening berkerut. Rasa puas dia rasakan kala safir itu balas menatapnya sinis. Saling pandang dengan aura tajam membunuh, beberapa detik sebelum akhirnya mereka saling membuang muka.

"Hah, aku memang pintar." Suara bangga mulai terdengar dari sang peringkat 13, jelas menyindir seseorang yang kali ini bisa dia kalahkan.

"Huh," sang peringkat 14 mendengus, "Paling juga hanya karena keberuntungan." Balasnya sewot.

Hinata memutar tubuhnya agar menghadap Naruto, dia melipat kedua tangannya angkuh. "Oh ya? Apa kau lupa jika aku juga menjadi peringkat 16 bulan lalu, dan kau hanya peringkat 17."

"Ck, tidak usah pamer ya. Apa kau juga lupa kalau aku berhasil mendapatkan nilai 70 saat praktek fisika sementara kau hanya dapat nilai 55? Sampai kau harus menjalani remedial. Itu membuktikan kalau aku lebih pintar." Naruto balas mengejek dan tersenyum puas saat Hinata mulai terpancing emosi.

"Aku dapat 85 dalam pelajaran kesenian." Hinata mulai mendelik.

"Aku dapat 80 dalam pelajaran olahraga." Naruto mengangkat dagunya angkuh.

"Itu karena kau hanya punya otot tapi tidak punya otak."

"Memangnya otakmu lebih bagus dari pada aku?"

"Tentu saja otakku lebih bisa di andalkan daripada otakmu."

"Hinataaaa…"

"Naruttooo…"

"Huh.." Mereka membuang muka dan membalik badan secara bersamaan dan langsung melangkah pergi kearah yang berlawanan tanpa perduli jika murid lainnya hanya menggeleng melihat tingkah kekanakan keduanya.

.

.

Itu… kejadian saat SMA…

.

.

Rival by Rameen

Naruto by Masasi Kishimoto

Uzumaki Naruto x Hyuuga Hinata

Warning : OOC, OC, Au, Typo, NaruHina fic oneshot

.

.

Naruto dan Hinata adalah teman sepermainan saat di sekolah dasar. Yah, hanya di sekolah dasar karena setelah itu, mereka adalah rival. Bermula dari Hinata yang biasanya selalu masuk lima besar, saat itu mendapat peringkat 20. Hinata menangis karena takut di marahi kedua orang tuanya, dan Naruto, sebagai teman malah mengejeknya.

Sebenarnya Naruto hanya ingin bercanda agar Hinata tidak terlalu sedih dengan peringkatnya, tapi justru Hinata menganggap serius ejekan itu dan membalas mengejek Naruto yang bahkan tidak pernah masuk 20 besar. Mereka yang saat itu hanyalah anak-anak, tentu saja jadi kesal dan jadi saling marah satu sama lain.

Naruto yang bilang kalau dia akan menandingi peringkat Hinata. Dan Hinata yang bilang kalau Naruto tidak akan bisa mengalahkannya. Di kelas enam semester satu, Hinata mendapat peringkat 9 dan Naruto mendapat peringkat 10, tapi di semester dua Naruto mendapat peringkat 8 sementara Hinata mendapat peringkat 10.

Sejak itulah, semua di mulai. Mereka tidak lagi bermain bersama. Mereka hanya akan saling mengejek dan berusaha lebih keras agar dapat mengalahkan satu sama lain. Di SMP mereka juga terus bersaing dalam konteks 10 besar, selalu berganti tiap semesternya, kalau semester ini Hinata yang lebih tinggi maka semester depannya Narutolah yang lebih tinggi. Begitupun dalam pelajaran sehari-hari.

Hingga mereka SMA. Di mana orang-orang berebut peringkat pertama, mereka bisa masuk 15 besar saja sudah untung. Tapi keduanya tidak perduli dengan yang lain, persaingan mereka hanya melingkupi mereka berdua saja. Persaingan tentu semakin berat seiring pendidikkan mereka. Teman-teman mereka yang sudah mengenal mereka dari awal persaingan hanya menghela nafas dan menggeleng jika keduanya mulai berdebat dan bersaing.

Di bangku kuliah, persaingan mereka meluas. Bukan lagi hanya sekedar tentang pelajaran. Tapi juga tentang kepopuleran, peran tertinggi dalam organisasi, sampai pacar. Yah, entah bagaimana caranya mereka mulai saling membanggakan pacar yang mereka punya. Saat salah satunya putus atau patah hati, pasti yang lain tersenyum senang. Saat keduanya memiliki pacar, maka perang kemesraan dan keromantisan akan terjadi. Saat keduanya tidak memiliki pacar, maka perang nilai tertinggi kembali.

Terus begitu, bahkan sampai kini mereka bekerja. Mendapatkan pekerjaan di satu perusahaan bahkan dalam satu tim yang sama juga merupakan bentuk dari persaingan mereka. Keduanya melamar pekerjaan di perusahaan dan bagian yang sama, berusaha siapa yang di terima maka dia yang menang. Dan takdir membuat kedudukan mereka seri karena keduanya di terima dalam jabatan yang sama. Karyawan pemasaran.

Di perusahaan, mereka mulai bersaing siapa yang paling sering mendapat promosi, pujian, prestasi, dan hadiah dari kepala tim. Bahkan setiap ada project, mereka akan berlomba untuk membuat proposal terbaik tidak perduli siapa sebenarnya yang di suruh.

.

.

Rival

.

.

Area cafeteria perusahaan terlihat ramai di jam istirahat seperti sekarang. Para karyawan akan langsung memenuhi tempat untuk dapat mengisi perut mereka agar dapat kembali bekerja dengan optimal. Tidak terkecuali kedua makhluk yang selalu berselisih paham itu.

"Kau sangat cantik, sayang. Kau seperti bidadari." Naruto berkata sambil tersenyum manis kepada kekasihnya.

"Kau sangat tampan, bahkan actor korea Lee Min Ho saja kalah tampan darimu." Suara Hinata terdengar manis saat mengatakan hal itu kepada kekasihnya.

"Ah, beruntungnya aku mendapatkan kekasih yang cantik dan lembut sepertimu." Ujar Naruto lagi dengan suara sedikit meninggi.

"Tidak seperti seseorang, kau sangat dewasa dan tidak menyebalkan." Hinata tersenyum manis dan ikut menaikan suaranya.

"Oh, aku merasa mendengar cicak yang bicara. Berisik sekali." Naruto menggeleng kepalanya dramatis.

"Sayang, apa kau mendengar suara buaya yang sedang bicara? Telingaku sakit mendengarnya." Hinata berpura-pura sakit telinga.

Safir Naruto melirik kesal seseorang yang duduk di samping meja yang dia tempati sekarang. Mendengus kesal melihat Hinata yang sok manis di depan seorang laki-laki berambut coklat di sana. Sementara Hinata yang mendengar dengusan dari Naruto juga melirik kesal dan ikut berdecih pelan melihat Naruto yang sok romantis dengan seorang perempuan berambut pirang di sana.

"Apa liat-liat?" Naruto mendelik saat pandangan mereka bertemu, "Kalau pacaran tidak perlu sesumbar dong, dasar katrok."

Hinata mengerutkan keningnya kesal, "Siapa yang melihatmu? Dan siapa yang katrok? Asal kau tahu ya, gombalan mu itu sangat basi."

"Heh, apa kau tidak sadar kalau pujian mu itu juga berlebihan. Melebihi actor korea, huh.."

"Memangnya kau pikir masuk akal jika bidadari tinggal di bumi? Gombalanmu itu tidak masuk akal."

"Berisik, dia kan pacarku, terserah aku lah."

"Dia juga pacarku, tidak usah ikut campur deh."

"Hinataaa…"

"Narutoooo…"

"Huh," bagai rekaman yang di putar terus-menerus. Keduanya akan mengakhiri perdebatan dengan memanggil satu sama lain dan saling membuang muka. Terus begitu tanpa pernah menyadari imej mereka di depan orang lain.

.

.

Rival

.

.

Hinata bersenandung pelan sembari menyiram bunga di taman rumahnya dengan air yang mengalir dari selang. Dia tersenyum melihat bunga-bunga tanamannya tampak segar setelah ia siram. Tapi suasana tenang dan menyenangkan itu harus terganggu saat…

"Lucu ya, ada tanaman menyiram tanaman."

Twich… Hinata mencengkram erat selang di tangannya saat mendengar kalimat itu. Memangnya dia tanaman? Hei, dia manusia dan seorang perempuan cantik.

Dia mendelik galak ke orang yang tadi bersuara. "Apa kau tidak ada kerjaan lain selain menempel di pohon itu seperti monyet?"

Naruto mengangkat bahu dan melompat ke perkarangan rumah Hinata. Rumah mereka memang satu komplek dan hanya terpisah beberapa rumah saja, tapi Naruto sering kali nongkrong di pohon samping rumah Hinata hanya untuk mengganggu perempuan itu.

"Ya ampun, lihat, tanamannya layu karena suara senandungmu tadi."

"Apa kau buta? Bunga-bunga di sini mekar dengan bagus, dan kehadiranmu merusak pemandangan. Hush… hush.." Hinata menggerakkan tangannya dengan gaya mengusir ayam.

Naruto meringis saat merasa dirinya ayam. Tapi dia tetap tidak pergi, pria 25 tahun itu justru berlajan kearah kursi taman yang ada dan duduk di sana layaknya bos. "Daripada kau mengusirku, lebih baik kau lanjutkan pekerjaanmu sebelum tanamannya layu."

Hinata menggembungkan pipinya kesal karena perintah itu. Dia memeletkan lidahnya sebelum berbalik dan kembali menyiram bunga. Membuat Naruto terkekeh geli di tempatnya. Bagaimanapun mereka bertengkar, bagi Naruto, sikap perempuan itu tetaplah lucu.

"Hei, pacarmu tadi… aku baru melihatnya." Naruto kembali bersuara sambil memainkan ranting pohon kecil di tangannya.

Hinata melirik dan mengangguk, "Itu karyawan di bagian keuangan, aku bertemu dengannya minggu lalu. Kemarin dia menyatakan cinta trus aku terima."

"Kau baru kenal seminggu tapi sudah menerimanya? Bagaimana kalau dia orang jahat?"

"Dia orang baik." Naruto berdecak kesal akan kekeraskepalaan gadis itu. "Kau sendiri? Aku baru melihat gadis tadi."

Pria pirang itu mengangguk, "Dia anak Shizawa Kazuki, arsitek terkenal itu." Hinata hanya mengangguk cuek, tentu saja pria itu tidak akan mencari perempuan biasa. "Namanya Saika, bagaimana menurutmu? Dia cantikkan?" Naruto nyengir dan memainkan alisnya saat Hinata melirik malas.

"Ya ya ya, dia cantik walau aku lebih cantik."

"Hahahahaha,,," Naruto tertawa lepas mendengarnya, membuat Hinata mengerucutkan bibirnya kesal.

Dia membuang muka dengan tatapan marah, "Tidak ada yang lucu, aku ini memang cantik." Teriaknya tanpa melihat kearah Naruto.

Pria itu mengangguk dan mengurangi gelak tawanya. "Iya iya, kau memang cantik dan akan selalu jadi yang tercantik."

Bruk… selang di tangan Hinata terjatuh, dengan perlahan dia menoleh, menatap Naruto dengan wajah memerah karena mendengar pujian pria itu tadi. Apa dia tidak salah dengar? Pria itu baru saja bilang dia cantikkan? Lavendernya mengerjap tak percaya menatap Naruto yang menatapnya dengan sebelah alis terangkat.

"Kau kenapa, Hinata? Tuh, selangmu jatuh." Naruto mengendikkan dagunya untuk menunjuk selang yang tergeletak di tanah. Tapi Hinata tetap diam tidak bergerak, masih cukup takjub atas pujian pria itu kepadanya. Kalau boleh di ingat, pria itu tidak lagi memujinya sejak mereka SMP.

Naruto mengernyit bingung saat Hinata berdiri diam bagai patung, dia beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan berjalan, meraih selang itu dan memberikannya ke tangan Hinata. Saat Naruto menarik tangannya dan menaruh selang di genggamannya, barulah Hinata tersadar dan melihat tangannya.

Dia mendongak dan menatap Naruto yang berdiri di depannya dengan tersenyum. "Kau kenapa sih? Tiba-tiba aneh begini?" tanya Naruto lagi dengan penasaran.

"Tadi… kau bilang aku… apa?"

"Huh," Naruto mengerjap bingung dan saat dia ingat, dia tersenyum dan mengacak rambut Hinata pelan, membuat perempuan itu menggerutu kecil. "Hanya karena itu kau jadi terdiam seperti tadi? Memangnya seaneh itu kalau aku bilang kau cantik?"

Hinata memajukan bibirnya dan merapikan rambut yang tadi di acak Naruto. "Memang aneh kan? Siapa tahu kau tadi menabrak tiang trus amnesia, jadi kau lupa kalau selama ini kau tidak pernah memujiku, yang ada kau selalu mengejekku."

Naruto terdiam, senyumnya hilang dan dia menatap Hinata dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa di baca. Dia jelas ingat kalau selama ini dia selalu mengejek perempuan di depannya ini. Tapi bukan berarti semua ejekannya itu serius kan? Pria itu menghela nafas, "Dasar. Kau itu sudah cantik dari kecil."

"Lihat, kau memujiku lagi, apa kau benar-benar amnesia.. atau mungkin gegar otak?" Hinata mencoba memegang kening Naruto untuk memastikan kalau pria itu mungkin memang sedang 'sakit'. "Kau tidak panas, tapi kenapa kau jadi aneh? Apa kau kesurupan, Naruto?"

"Ck," Naruto berdecak dan meraih tangan Hinata di keningnya, "Dengar ya, nona berisik. Aku tidak sakit dan aku sehat seratus persen."

"Aku tidak berisik, kau yang berisik." Ujar Hinata menarik tangannya kasar.

"Jelas kau memang berisik kan?"

"Apa?" Hinata mendelik dan selanjutnya dia menyiram Naruto dengan air yang mengalir dari selang di tangannya. "Rasakan.. hahaha.."

"Hei, berhenti…" Naruto mencoba mengambil selang itu dan juga menyirami Hinata.

Hingga lima menit kemudian,,, keduanya basah kuyup karena sudah bermain air layaknya anak kecil. Tentu saja mereka tidak sadar jika mereka sudah kembali bermain bersama.

.

.

Rival

.

.

Hari minggu itu, Hinata pergi kencan dengan pacarnya ke taman hiburan yang sedang terlihat ramai karena adanya konser sebuah band dengan beberapa artis lainnya. Dia senang karena mengira akan sangat menyenangkan menghabiskan waktu berdua bersama pacarnya. Tapi siapa sangka jika dia harus bertemu sang rival yang juga sedang kencan dengan sang kekasih.

"Ya ampun, kenapa dunai sempit sekali sih. Aku harus bertemu dengan nona cerewet ini lagi."

"Kau kira aku senang karena bertemu denganmu, ha, tuan berisik?"

Dan mereka kembali berdebat bahkan tidak perduli dengan beberapa tatapan dari pengunjung lainnya.

"Ehm, Hinata-chan. Bagaimana kalau kita mencoba wahana di sana saja?" pria berambut coklat yang berstatus pacar Hinata mencoba menengahi pertengkaran yang sudah pasti akan panjang jika tidak di hentikan.

Hinata menoleh kepada pacarnya dan tersenyum manis, "Oh, itu ide yang bagus Haneda-kun. Lebih baik kita pergi sebelum aku mencakar seseorang."

"Huh," Naruto mendengus dan segera merangkul Saika, pacarnya. "Sayang, bagaimana kalau kita bermain di sana saja?" dia menunjuk wahana yang jauh dari wahana yang tadi di tunjuk Haneda, "Daripada memainkan wahana kekanakan di sana."

"Kekanakan?" Hinata kembali terpancing, "Dengar ya, wahana yang kau pilih itu yang kekanakan."

"Yang ku tunjuk itu roller coaster, itu bukan wahana kekanakan." Naruto menaikan suaranya.

Hinata mencibir, "Seperti kau berani saja dengan ketinggian. Paling juga kau akan muntah di lima menit pertama."

"Apa katamu? Kau menantangku?"

"Huh, siapa takut."

Mereka membuang muka lalu berjalan cepat menuju area penjualan karcis roller coaster, meninggalkan pacar-pacar mereka yang hanya menghela nafas di tempat. Keduanya tidak perduli, yang terpenting adalah harga diri yang harus mereka pertahankan.

.

.

Lima belas menit kemudian…

"Hinata-chan, kau tidak apa?" Haneda menyodorkan sebotol air pada Hinata yang berwajah pucat.

"Sayang, minumlah ini." Saika juga memberikan sebotol air pada Naruto yang baru saja muntah.

Keduanya tidak kuat dengan putaran dan kecepatan wahana itu hingga sejak menit awal mereka naik, teriakan keduanyalah yang paling terdengar kencang. Tempat duduk mereka yang bersebelahan di wahana itu pun membuat mereka saling mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka tanpa sadar.

Kini keempat orang itu sedang duduk di café di satu meja. Setelah keduanya cukup tenang, mereka berempat memutuskan memesan makanan. Dan sudah di pastikan, adu kemesraan dan keromantisan kembali terjadi di sana.

.

.

Rival

.

.

Hinata tersenyum dan menikmati ayunan pelan kakinya. Dia sedang duduk di ayunan bersama Haneda sekarang, hanya mereka berdua setelah mereka memutuskan untuk berpisah dari Naruto dan Saika. Sebenarnya itu merupakan keputusan Haneda dan Saika yang lelah melihat keduanya bertengkar.

"Aku sangat senang hari ini." ujar sulung Hyuuga itu dengan wajah berbinar.

Haneda mengernyit bingung, "Senang? Ku kira kau kesal karena dari awal sudah bertemu dan bertengkar dengan pria berambut pirang tadi."

Hinata tersentak dan menoleh. Benar! Dari awal kencannya bersama Haneda, Naruto sudah membuatnya kesal dan mengajaknya bertengkar. Tapi… kenapa dia justru merasa senang. Dia merasa kalau hari ini benar-benar terasa lebih hidup.

.

.

"Taraaaa…" Naruto melepas tangannya dari mata Saika dan menunjukkan suasana taman yang di hiasi dengan air mancur.

Saika mengernyit, "Bukankah kau bilang ada kejutan, Naruto-kun? Dimana?"

Naruto tertawa dan mengeluarkan cincin dan sakunya, "Kejutannya ada di sini." Dia menunjukkan cincin itu kepada Saika dengan senyum lebar, membuat Saika ikut tersenyum haru dengan kejutan itu. "Saika, bagaimana kalau kita bertunangan?"

Senyum Saika memudar mendengar ajakan itu.

.

.

"Hinata-chan,"

"Ya?"

"Aku senang kalau kau menikmati kencan kita hari ini," Hinata mengedipkan mata menunggu kelanjutan kalimat itu. "Selanjutnya… ku harap kau bisa lebih senang lagi walau aku tidak ada."

"Hah, apa maksudmu, Haneda-kun?"

.

.

"Maaf Naruto-kun, aku tidak bisa." Saika menunduk sedih karena harus menolak ajakan pertunangan itu.

"Kenapa?"

"Aku… aku sebenarnya sudah di jodohin sama orang tua aku untuk membayar hutang keluarga."

Naruto berkedip, "Hutang?" Saika mengangguk sedih, "Saika-chan, cari alasan yang logis dong. Mana mungkin kau harus di jodohkan demi membayar hutang di saat Ayahmu mendapat project besar ke Amerika?"

.

.

"Sebenarnya aku mau ikut wajib militer," Hinata mengernyit mendengar ucapan Haneda, "Aku akan ikut membela Negara ke Korea Utara. Aku tidak mau kau menunggu sesuatu yang tidak pasti, Hinata-chan."

"Kau… mau ikut wajib militer?" tanya Hinata sanksi. Haneda mengangguk penuh keyakinan.

.

.

"Uhm, sebenarnya… aku sakit, Naruto-kun." Alasan itu berubah lagi.

"Sakit apa?"

"Aku sakit parah, kata dokter umurku tinggal dua bulan lagi."

"Hah?"

"Dan aku akan pergi ke Amerika buat kemoterapi, kepalaku bakalan di botakin. Jadi.." Saika menunduk semakin dalam, "Maaf karena aku tidak bisa menerima pertunangan kita. Aku mau kita putus. Jaa ne, Naruto-kun."

Naruto hanya melongo saat Saika pergi meninggalkannya. "Apa aku di tipu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri.

.

.

Haneda berdiri, "Jadi, Hinata-chan. Maaf tapi kita harus putus. Aku harus membela Negara." Tangan pria itu terangkat penuh semangat. "Selamat tinggal, Hinata-chan."

Hinata berkedip melihat Haneda yang pergi meninggalkannya. Dia ikut berdiri dan berteriak, "Hei,, memangnya kau pikir ini drama korea?"

.

.

Rival

.

.

"Haaaahhh…"

Tenten mengernyit saat teman di kanan dan kirinya menghela nafas bersamaan. Dia menoleh ke kanan dan melihat Hinata menunduk dengan wajah menekuk. Dia menoleh ke kiri dan melihat Naruto yang bertopang dagu dengan wajah kusut.

"Guys, ada apa sih?" tanyanya sedikit ragu.

"Patah hati/Patah hati." Jawab Naruto dan Hinata bersamaan. Mereka menoleh dan menatap tidak suka saat mendengar jawaban mereka sama dan di ucapkan bersamaan.

"Dasar berisik, kenapa kau ikut-ikutan?" Hinata mendelik sinis.

"Huh, kau yang mengikuti aku, dasar cerewet." Naruto sewot.

Di tengahnya, Tenten hanya memijit pelipis mendengar pertengkaran itu. "Oke, bisakah kalian diam?" ucapnya pada Hinata dan Naruto. "Kalian sama-sama lagi patah hatikan? Bagaimana kalau kalian pacaran saja dari pada terus bertengkar?" ujar Tenten menawarkan sesuatu yang…

"Mustahil!" Tenten menutup telinganya saat Naruto dan Hinata berteriak bersamaan di samping telinga kanan kirinya. Huh, Tenten harus mengajukan proposal untuk pindah tempat duduk.

.

.

Rival

.

.

Hinata baru saja ingin memeriksa pekerjaannya saat suara Ayahnya terdengar, memberi tahu jika Naruto datang berkunjung. Dengan rasa heran dan sedikit enggan, perempuan itu melangkah menuju taman rumahnya karena Naruto tidak mau masuk.

Keluarga mereka yang sudah mengenal sejak belasan tahun lalu memang sudah terbiasa kalau salah satu dari mereka datang berkunjung. Bahkan Hiashi, Minato dan Kushina hanya menggeleng kepala saat pertemanan Naruto dan Hinata berubah menjadi persaingan menahun.

"Kenapa?" Hinata langsung bertanya begitu dia sampai. Naruto menoleh dan tersenyum, dia menepuk tempat di sampingnya agar Hinata duduk di sana yang langsung di turuti perempuan itu.

"Tadi Ibu menyuruhku mengantar kue yang dia buat. Jadi ku pikir sekalian saja mampir dan bertemu denganmu."

"Hm, jadi ada keperluan apa denganku?"

Naruto mendengus mendengar nada dingin perempuan itu. Teman kecilnya yang dulu selalu tersenyum dan suka sekali memanggil namanya sekarang menjadi perempuan yang akan selalu bicara ketus padanya. Tapi Naruto tidak pernah protes karena diapun juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Hei, kenapa kau patah hati?"

Hinata mendongak menatap langit, "Haneda bilang dia mau ikut wajib militer dan ingin mengantarkan nyawa ke Korea Utara. Semoga keinginannya untuk mati di sana terkabul."

Naruto meringis mendengarnya, "Kau jahat sekali." Hinata mengangkat bahu cuek. "Aku juga sedang patah hati karena Saika bilang dia sakit parah dan harus kemoterapi di Amerika, umurnya tinggal dua bulan lagi katanya."

Huh, mereka mendengus bersama. Dan menit selanjutnya, mereka tertawa bersama. Menertawakan alasan konyol mantan mereka untuk sekedar bilang putus.

"Mereka lucu juga ternyata." Ujar Naruto kemudian.

"Aneh lebih tepatnya." Hinata mengoreksi. Naruto mengangguk setuju.

Mereka bersandar di sandaran kursi dengan kepala menengadah menatap langit malam. Hembusan angin yang bertiup terasa menenangkan bagi keduanya. Membuat mereka larut dalam keromantisan yang di ciptakan sang alam.

"Maaf," Hinata hanya bergumam untuk merespon suara Naruto. "Maaf karena dulu aku mengejekmu yang peringkatnya turun. Dan karena itu kita jadi bertengkar sampai sekarang."

Hinata tersenyum dan menggeleng, keduanya masih sama menatap langit. "Aku sudah lupa tentang itu. yang ku tahu, ternyata seru juga saat bersaing denganmu."

Giliran Naruto yang tersenyum. "Ya, karena persaingan itu, setidaknya nilaiku tidak terlalu buruk saat di sekolah." Keduanya kembali tertawa, menikmati percakapan yang jarang terjadi tanpa pertengkaran.

Lima menit, sepuluh menit, lima belas menit…

Keduanya hanya berdiam menatap langit. Saat Naruto menoleh, dia tersenyum ketika mendapati Hinata sudah tertidur di sana. Tangannya terangkat untuk merapikan rambut indigo perempuan itu yang tertiup angin. Safirnya tak lepas dari wajah cantik perempuan di sampingnya itu. Begitu polos dan tenang saat tertidur seperti itu.

"Kau memang cantik, Hinata. Selalu cantik bagiku." Ucap Naruto pelan tanpa ingin membangunkan Hinata. Perlahan wajahnya mendekat dan kecupan mesra dia berikan di pipi gembil Hinata. "Aku menyayangimu. Walau kita selalu bertengkar, aku tidak pernah bisa jauh darimu."

Dia kembali ke posisi awal dan menatap langit. Tangannya bergerak meraih tangan Hinata yang tergeletak di sampingnya, menggenggam hangat tangan itu agar sang perempuan tidak kedinginan di malam itu.

"Hei, Hinata. Kau ingat saat kita memilih bintang kita? Kau memilih bintang yang paling terang sementara aku memilih bintang yang paling cantik." Naruto bermonolog sendiri. "Tidak perlu terang, asalkan bintang itu berkerlip cantik, maka itu adalah bintang yang ku pilih. Kau tahu kenapa?"

Naruto menoleh dan masih mendapati wajah Hinata yang tertidur, "Karena meskipun kau tidak menjadi yang paling terang di setiap hal, kau tetap menjadi yang paling cantik bagiku." Dia kembali mengalihkan pandangannya, "Aku penasaran kenapa kau memilih bintang yang paling terang?"

Pria 25 tahun itu menghela nafas saat hanya keheningan yang menjawabnya. Dia tidak menuntut orang yang sedang tidur untuk menjawab karena itu tidak mungkin.

"Karena kau selalu terang bagiku," Naruto berkedip mendengar jawaban Hinata, "Pertemanan kita membuatku tidak sepemalu dulu, aku jadi cukup berani melihat tingkah ceriamu. Saat aku merasa bingung, kau tersenyum dan menunjukkan jalan untukku. Meskipun kita bertengkar, kau tetap tidak membuang kepedulianmu."

Lavender Hinata terbuka dan menatap langit, tangannya balas menggenggam erat tangan pria itu. "Bagiku kau terlihat seperti cahaya yang terang. Bagai bintang yang paling terang di langit, di mana akan sangat mudah di temukan sebagai petunjuk arah."

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya dia tersenyum senang mendengar hal itu.

Pertemanan mereka mungkin singkat. Tapi pertemanan yang berubah jadi persaingan itu tetaplah menjadi sebuah hubungan. Hubungan yang tidak membuat mereka membuang kepedulian satu sama lain. Mereka tetap perduli, tetap menghargai, tetap mempunyai arti tersendiri akan kehadiran satu sama lain di kehidupan mereka.

Dan itu cukup. Tidak perlu kata mutiara yang tinggi di tiap hari. Cukup dengan ejekan dan perseteruan, mereka sudah bisa mengenal lebih dekat pribadi masing-masing.

.

.

Omake

.

.

"Hei nona ceweret,"

"Apa, tuan berisik?"

Naruto menoleh dan mempertemukan tatapan mereka di bawah langit malam yang bertabur bintang. "Kau baru saja putus kan?" Hinata mengangguk, "Aku juga baru putus. Bagaimana kalau kita ikuti saja saran Tenten?"

"Uhm," Hinata berkedip dan berpikir. "Not bad. Ayo kita coba!" senyumnya mengembang seiring kata-kata itu keluar. Membuat Naruto ikut tersenyum dan mengeratkan genggaman tangan mereka.

Wajah Naruto kembali mendekat dan kembali memberikan satu kecupan pada pipi gembil Hinata yang sekarang merona. Hinata hanya bisa tersenyum dengan kepala yang masih bersandar di sandaran kursi, menatap safir Naruto yang sangat dekat dengan lavendernya.

.

.

END

.

.

Hollaaa… minna-san… Rameen kembali dengan oneshot NaruHina. Ehm, apa ini termasuk fic romance? Aku ragu soalnya feel ke romancenya nggak ada. Dan yah, aku coba buat fic cinta tanpa kata cinta. Apa aku berhasil? Tidak ada kata cinta kan dalam fic di atas? Hohoho… itu terasa membuat lagu cinta tanpa memakai kata cinta.

Idenya melintas dalam sekejap dan langsung ku ketik dalam enam jam sambil berhenti-berhenti karena ada urusan. Semoga suka dan menghibur ya… komentar, kritik dan sarannya aku tunggu..

Salam, Rameen


End file.
